Our First Date
by Solomonssavior
Summary: ShikaXTema I made for my friend Mangamoni---hope you like it! hope you read it /


**A:N/ **Heya. Welcome to my second story and my first one shot. This one is dedicated to my buddy mangamoni even though she doesn't have a fanfic account. It's a ShikaTeme on how they got together. I guess I like humor/romance cuz (DA DA DA) this is the second I've written!!! Please enjoy and Review. Hope you like it Manga!!! This is gonna start as Kiba and Gaara talking and then go to the story because they are the evil master-minds who plan everything!!!! Bwa-ha-ha!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... if I did Gaara wouldn't cry so much and I'd probably marry Shikamaru and shoot Ino and Sakura for being worse fang girls than me so how do you like that fandom!!!!!!!

**Our first date.**

Kiba and Gaara were just sitting around talking. They Konoha spring festival was that evening and they were discussing dates...

"So, Gaara-san who's the girl for you? Have you even had a girlfriend?"

"How would I get a girlfriend if half the world was scared of me turning into Shikaku and slaughtering everyone??

"Yea, I see your point... So are you not going to ask anybody?"

"Um, who would date a monster?" Gaara raised his imaginary eyebrow.

Kiba got a pleading look and an evil glint in his eye. "OH, please ask Sakura-chan. You don't have a date and I'm sure she'd like you and Hinata asked me to find her a substitute for Sasuke. She's really nice."

"You want me to ask out a girl I've never said two words to and whose currently hung up over over some other guy."

"Well I wouldn't put it like that but I did promise Hinata and you don't have a date. The only other guy thats single would be Naruto, she thinks he's annoying and he's out of town with Jaraiya , and Shikamaru, but he's hung on your sister. Oh and Shino but he's creepy."

"Excuse me, but when in the hell did Shikamaru get 'hung' on Temari?"

"A long time ago dude. Where have you been? He refuses to date any other girl. Believe me we tried to get him to date Ten-ten and he flipped."

"Oh. Thats weird. She totally loves that slacker but she'd never admit to it. We should set them up on a date."

He was being sarcastic then remembered Kiba had no sense of humor and took everything seriously. When he cast his gaze to his right he could practically see the plan unfolding in Kiba's head. Damn, he'd never be able to talk Kiba out of this. Or dating Sakura now that the scheming had officially begun.

" That is an awesome idea!" He was amazingly enthusiastic. " We could all go together then split into pairs. Me and Hinata, you and Sakura, Ten-ten and Lee, Temari and Shikamaru. This is perfect."

" But thats not what I MEANT!!! It was a joke." He said in a amazingly calm tone.

" Doesn't matter, I'll go call everyone now and we'll all meet in the park square for a group outing that will turn into pairs unexpectedly. Dude, after 13 years of seriousness and Kazekage-ing you ain't allowed to joke."

Kiba smiled a wolfish grin and Gaara hung his head. Weather Temari would kill him or not didn't matter because with Kiba as instigator you couldn't get out of it. He supposed he should figure out what to say to Sakura...

***In the park***

Damn, what a drag. It's seven now. I've been waiting with Sakura, the most depressed girl in the fucking world, and Hinata the most lovestruck girl in the world for almost an hour. Why, that Kazekage, and Neji and Ten-ten whom he'd just been informed had hooked up and Kiba are all late. Sakura looks a little more cheerful at least... I wonder why.

" Um, Shikamaru-kun," why is Hinata talking to me? Probably trying to save Kiba's dumb ass before I strangle him. " I know your mad at Kiba-kun but...... he.... he's trying to..." This girl needs some better vocabulary.

" I'm not gonna kill Kiba, Hinata, this is just unbelievably troublesome."

" Well actually, you'll love tonight. You see Temari is going to...."

Speak of the diva and she shall walk up to you in a red kimono. Very nice. God hates me with a passion.

"Heya Slacker, what have you been doing. Haven't seen you since I left." Temari walked up and casually leaned on his shoulder and twisting his hair in the same raven ponytail.

Shikamaru smirked, " Heya, Blondie. How ya been? I'm a genius remember."

Kiba jumped into the conversation boldly, " So Hinata, how bout you, Sakura, Gaara and I go check out the food court. I think Neji, didn't you say you wanted to go ride a little carnival-- thing? Shikamaru and Temari can go do whatever they want until nine. Then we meet back here for dinner."

Temari walked up to Kiba menacingly, "What did you say? I just so happen to be here with my baby brother! Where do you get the audacity telling me not to go with him."

Gaara kept his voice and face blank, but stepped in front of Kiba to defend him terrified, "Well, Temari, quite frankly I have a date for this event so I do not need my big sister's escort. I am kazekage after all so why would I." It was a statement not a question and it shocked Temari.

Sakura's face turned a violent shade of red as Gaara stepped out from in front of Kiba directly to her and clasped her hand, openly intertwining their fingers. "Gaara-san, you didn't have to say it like that."

"What do you mean? Should I have said Sakura is my date?" The Kazekage himself is holding a girls hand asking what he did wrong. He honestly didn't know that she's embarrassed since she hasn't dated anyone since Sasuke. Shikamaru decided that he'd either kill Kiba for this experience or pay him for it.

As the group filed away leaving himself and a dumbfounded Temari alone, he decided to kill Kiba. " Well, apparently I get to stroll around with you for an hour so what would you like to do today, I mean tonight?"

"I don't know. I never expected Gaara to get a girlfriend. Surprise, I guess, so do you want to go see the shrine thing you guys have here. This is a spring festival so cherry blossoms at dusk should be pretty right."

" Well, even though I've seen it a bunch and it'll be a total drag I guess we've got nothing better to do. Behind the shrine is a bridge over a pond and a waterfall. It's beautiful... if your into that kind of stuff."

"Lead the way." Shikamaru pointed in the direction of the shrine and they walked straight out of the festival and through the woods. "How long a walk is it? It's 7:45 and we have till 9."

"Oh yea, time limit. Totally forgot. It's only like 15 minutes so if you get bored of it we can come back at 8:15 and get some food early. If you like it there I guess we can stay till 8:45 or even 8:50 if you don't care about being late."

This is getting kinda awkward... "So Shikamaru, did you notice that wolf friend of yours did this on purpose." She gestured to herself and then to him.

"Oh, good, you noticed as well. Wanna help me kill Kiba when we get back, then. Or can you not fight without that fan of yours?"

"Of course I can fight. Can I ask you something?"

"I guess so... what is it?"

"Kay, well, you don't have to answer but what's your mom like? I've met your dad once and he seems nice enough but I've never seen her."

He flinched, "She is a terrifying woman and truthfully I'm surprised dear old dad ain't dead yet. Course that would be one helluva funny family reunion, right."

She laughed happily, "So did we get put on a date? If we did that would probably mean we have to kill the kazekage, too."

"Well damn, killing a world leader is just a little bit worse than killing a moron. Date?"

"It's obvious, isn't it. What, is a date with me that bad?"

He looked down then straight at her, "I never said that it was bad."

"OHO, so does that mean you wanna go on a date with me. Or are you implying that it's not bad but it's not good either.." She spoke quickly.

"What? I didn't catch that..."

" Tch, a typical male response, so it is true." She stormed ahead of him, he looked like an idiot and began to run after her hand extended.

"Honestly I didn't catch it, what just happened? TEMARI!!! Hang on a sec--..."

She turned abruptly and he crashed into her sending them both to the ground. It was the perfect moment for the signature 'It seems I accidentally fell on your lips' moment. Except Temari hit her head and Shikamaru ended up smacking his nose on her chin. While trying to rebalance himself, his arm got bumped again by Temari trying to stand up so he ended up falling again and kissing, no more like biting, her collarbone.

"God, Shikamaru your heavy."

"Well you could've let me up first. Damn, it looks like I bit you." He laughed.

"What do you mean?" She looked down with a confused face and pulled at her kimono slightly. There was a bruise on her collarbone where his teeth hit when he fell that could be misconstrued by anyone.

"Thats... a hickey? Weird." She stated to herself, then regaining composure she glared at him, "You BIT me! Why the hell did you do that for."

"What do you mean you annoying woman! You stopped dead in my way. It's your fault. Wait. Why did you stop?"

" OH right, " she grabbed his hand and led him through the trees, " we're here. You were right, it's beautiful here."

She was right of course. The shrine had six cherry blossom trees on each side of the path and because it was spring they were in full bloom and were stunning. He heard the light thrumming of water. There was a stream just behind the shrine. She still held onto his hand as she lead the way around the shrine toward the water.

You could see the pond sparkling in the half moonlight, and the bridge across it in the traditional Japanese styling. It made for a beautiful scene and a wonderful view.

Shikamaru tried to start a conversation but it didn't work well. HE merely stated he kimono was lovely and what happens? HE gets a swift shove in the sternum and feels himself fall over the just over waist high railing and into the spring-cooled water. Dammit he was soaked. He nearly jumped water and smacked the top of his head on the side of the bridge. That, he just learned from collision, hurt more than the very small fall. It would most defidently bruise. He waded out of the pool pissed off and wet and mad as hell and he had one hell of a headache now.

"Oh Shit, Shika would it help if I said that was a total accident. Ouch thats a bruise and your all wet." He looked over to her and started laughing. Temari was staring at him looking worried with her arms half extended as if he would bite her though she wanted to help. He laughed until he started crying and it really pissed her off. She walked up to him and surprising him greatly... She slapped him straight across his left cheek then kissed the red mark.

She then ghosted her lips over the bruise like she was just happy as can be and he though she was until she turned and started walking. "Feel better, you asshole!"

He was in shock for a full five minutes then broke into a run. "Wait Temari, I didn't mean to make you mad. Please come back. Insufferable woman, it's cold and I'm all wet.... your going to make me chase you." He eventually caught up. She was mad as hell and hiding it well. "What the hell was that?

She stared icily though he looked REALLY good now. His hair was soaked from running and was falling everywhere on his face covering the bruising and red mark. His ponytail had fallen out and he was shaking from the coolness of his outfit and the water. She wasn't about to say sorry though, no matter how hot he was. " Why don't you tell me, Nara."

"You knocked me off a bridge for calling you pretty, probably gave me pneumonia, gave me a bruise, slapped me across the face, KISSED ME TWICE, " he stated the latter accusingly, "then have the audacity to call me an asshole and leave me cold and confused and puzzling after you like some moron. It's so cold."

"Hey you lost your balance after I hit you and you called me 'lovely'. What the hell was that anyway? You didn't say it like anybody else would, sarcastically, you said it like you... you... adored me, it was just weird. Then you laughed at me, cause I was worried about you breaking your stupid ass head. Well screw you."

"Oh so thats all that was wrong. You stupid, insufferable, intolerable woman. I do adore you and think your lovely and there's nothing you can do about that because I'm completely and totally serious. Now let's go. I'll get you back to the fair, go home to change come back to eat, then I'll come back to tell you how pretty you look and explain myself and my random laughing. How's that plan?"

It's 'lovely' not 'pretty' and I can come to your house with you so you don't have to waste time going to the fair and if you need to think we can not talk until the walk to the fair. How's that Better plan?

"Deal, but I'm holding your hand while I think. I've learned that it's surprisingly relaxing."

She grabbed his hand and offered him a smile. "Slackers don't need to relax." And for the rest of the walk to his house they just enjoyed the walk, Shikamaru rubbing light circles into her hand.

Then they walked into the doorstep of the house and she was sat onto the couch and told to stay sternly while he took a warm shower and changed. If she touched anything, apparently, his mom was a psychotic bitch that would kill him. That'd be funny but she got bored so when he came back down to tell her he was almost done and needed his shirt out of the laundry room she was asleep and she'd fallen off the couch. He picked her up and laid her gently back on the couch then laid an afghan over her. He then went to the the dryer and got a shirt. He proceeded back to reawaken Temari to find her staring at the blanket as though it was infected.

"Why did you let me sleep?"

"You were tired and I needed to get a shirt anyways. You were so cute I just put you back on the couch. What?"

She stared at him confused, "You called me cute."

"Yea, I decided that in the shower actually, you are very cute to me. Moreover, purely by chance and though not as smart as me," he slunk closer his hair falling loosely around his face, "you are very smart and I would very much so like to date a troublesome and insufferable woman such as yourself, should you allow it." He then leaned in and ghosted his lips across hers in a chaste kiss.

Then began again, "Now then lets go back to the fair to get a bite to eat. It's 9:30 we're late, I'm starved, and Kiba will eat all the good food at dinner though I can't see Gaara eating. Of course I can't see him smiling either."

"So we're... dating?"

"It would appear so. Your telling Gaara because I refuse to." He kissed her softly once more than grabbed her hand.

"That does sound dangerous. Fine but you tell everyone else. Except Kankuro. That idiot will learn from Gaara."

"Okay we can tell them that you beat the shit out of me and see what they say."

So rubbing circles into Temari's hand, they walked back to the fair to see how the other dates went, to kill Kiba and to, of course share their own private kisses as Shikamaru whispered his first 'I love you.' How lovely...

__________________________________________________________________________

**A:N/ **okay so that was super mushy but if you people liked my random mush I'll make the GaaraXSakura sequel and with that pairing I can put way more humor and romance in. OF COURSE, I did knock one of my favorite characters into a stream for you people. And yea, I stressed lovely and I totally didn't mean to but I think it went pretty well. So if you want the sequel please **READ AND REVIEW!!!!**

**ThAnKs So MuCh!!!!! ByE!!!!**


End file.
